Julius the Troll
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Flux New Contact(s) You must be above level 12 and below level 15 at the completion of Julius's story arc to be introduced to Talshak. Talshak keep talking about strange mystic gateway. Not sure it exists, but he seems to believe it. * Talshak I want you meet strange fellow. Talshak the Mystic. He a confusing man, but I know he wants to stop Trolls and Igneous. Talshak seems to have an unending supply of Natural and Magic Enhancements. Information Disgruntled Troll Julius is the smallest and most disgruntled Troll in Paragon City. Referred to as 'Runt' by many of his fellow gang members, Julius has had to find a purpose for himself that's not tied up in the drug culture of the Trolls. He's found that purpose in the reclamation of the Hollows. Julius wants to see the area restored to its natural state, and he's willing to sell out his comrades to make it happen. Heroes have occasionally reported seeing a faint glimmer of intelligence buried within Julius' Superadine-addled mind. If a cure for the Trolls' mutations could be found, it's possible that Julius would have a lot of potential to live up to. Initial Contact You, me, we team up. We do some good for the Hollows. Too Busy You too busy to handle more work. Store * Inspirations * Level 10 Training Enhancements (Power 10 only) Missions Briefing You and me, we gone work great together. See? I tell you everything I know. I tell you this. Trolls forcing people to work as slaves. This not good. This not right. I say: show the Trolls they can't treat people that bad. Take on a few, show them who's boss. Trolls make a mess of this place, yeah? Help me make all right. }} Primary Enemies Debriefing You done good, hero, real good. I impressed. Trolls be scared of Hero now. I glad we on same side. Briefing Trolls do bad things for the Hollows. Bad, bad, bad, bad things. Trolls dam up Red River to flood some spaces. Me, I want see nature restored. Do something for me, hero: Stop Trolls damming Red River. You look near dam, you find Trolls. That's where they like to be Enemies Debriefing I so happy now! Red River should flow and flow. Very beautiful, yes, Hero? (TROLLS IN THE RED RIVER: This may be difficult if you don't have a team with you. The Trolls in the Red River, the ones with the shovels and the bombs down there, come in high level (for this mission), and in large groups which usually include bosses. There are two ways to clear this mission without such an high risk:A) Follow the Red River until you find a low level group of Trolls and defeat them. B) Don't go to the Red River: Instead go to the nearby neighborhood and look for a low level group of Trolls (Green-conning or even grey ones will do). Aggro them with some low-damage attack and make them follow you to the bridge (attack them once in a while in the same fashion to make sure they are still after you) Once in the bridge, take them near Julius (Part of the bridge is not in the Red River neighborhood, so they wouldn't count if defeated there) and defeat them one after another: they will be defeated in the Red River and they will count for this mission. BE CAREFUL NOT TO BRING THEM NEAR SOME OTHER PLAYER TALKING TO JULIUS: they could aggro on him instead, and no one likes to be killed while talking to a contact! Please be polite! Of course, better than any of this is simply having a group with you and engaging the groups of Trolls under the bridge, that's way better, but not always possible. Good luck!) Briefing Listen up. You heard of Igneous, Hero? Big, ugly dudes. No one know where they from. One thing I know: Trolls found whole cave full of rock dudes yesterday. Probably you should clear out cave. Good guys got enough to deal with: Trolls, Outcasts. Don't need Igneous mucking around here too. Mission Acceptance These lava dudes make me nervous, ok? I don't know where they from. Unnecessary Solicitation' Cave still full of Igneous dudes. What you waiting for, invitation? Enemies Notable NPCs * Mantle Debriefing Hey, thanks, hero! You a real tough customer, yeah? Those Igneous guys think twice before they mess with you! Briefing . You heard about the Trolls baddest deed? Slaves. Human slaves, kept in Troll base. They forced to work for us. It a bad, bad thing, and I want it to stop. Will you help me, hero? Will you save the Trolls' slaves? Mission Acceptance I thanks you, . You a good joe. Unnecessary Solicitation Trolls still have slaves in those caves. You gonna help or what? Enemies Notable NPCs * Gundor * Slave x 5 (Hostage) . There's someone else you should know about. Another of the Troll's slaves. They moved him to another location a few weeks ago, though I don't know why. To be honest, I fear for his life. Sam was his name. Sam Wincott."}} You found a page from a strange diary! You found a page from a strange diary! Debriefing Sam Wincott still alive? Well, well, well. I guess police guy you worked for be mighty happy, huh? Stupid Trolls. Never tell me nothin'. External Links *